gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now by Celine Dion is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel with Blaine, Mike, Quinn, Rory, Sugar and Tina singing the back-up vocals. Rachel sings this song, hoping Carmen will come see her but loses her hopes as Carmen does not show up. Eventually, mid-way through the performance, Carmen arrives in time and Rachel spots her as she continues to sing. At the end, everyone applauds her, as well as Carmen who seems very pleased and satisfied. Lyrics Rachel (New Directions): There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh) That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh) There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever) Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe But it's all coming back to me Rachel with New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago (with New Directions: But it's all coming back to me) If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (with New Directions: But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist (with New Directions: And it's all coming back to me) I can barely recall (with New Directions: But it's all coming back to me) Now! But it's all coming back Rachel: But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel with New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now Rachel (with New Directions): There were moments of gold And there were (flashes of light) There were things we'd never do again But then they'd (always seemed right) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind (with New Directions: But it's all coming back to me) When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see (with New Directions: All coming back to me) The flesh and the fantasies (with New Directions: All coming back to me) I can barely recall (with New Directions: But it's all coming back to me) Now! Rachel: If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now New Directions: It's all coming back to me now Rachel: And if we New Directions: Oooh Trivia *It was revealed in Comic Con 2012 by Lea that she begged Ryan to let her sing a Celine Dion song and she was then given a script for the Nationals episode and Ryan said "You got your Celine Dion song" but it was the wrong one that Lea wanted. But Lea didn't want to tell Ryan because she felt bad. Source *This is the fourth longest song on Glee (5:24). The first being Bohemian Rhapsody (5:56) and the second is At the Ballet ''(5:41), the third is ''The Living Years (5:34) Gallery ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg IACBRachel4.jpg IACBRachel3.jpg IACBRachel2.jpg IACBRachel.jpg Brbit'srainingonmyfaceSTBERRY.gif IACBQuitgar.jpg IACBBiky.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three